Prelude to advent, Lumina's journey
by overlord prinny
Summary: Who exactly is Lumina? How much does she know about the god cards? WHY does she know so much about the god cards? A little side story/prequel to tag force advent...to the tune of over the nexus  slow start but gets better


"Whoa nelly! That's a big storm!"

Crash town. A small town surrounded by desert, miles away from any other form of civilization. The normal dusty, blazing hot town was, one day, hit by the biggest lightning storm anyone living there had ever seen. Currently an old man in a red-ish orange cowboy uniform, complete with hat, was running through the wind, rain and lightning throughout the town to see how his best friend's children were coping with the storm. Unfortunately for him, they liked to hang out at an old hideout north of the town. "Uncle Klaus!" He could have sworn he had heard the voice of one the children, but the lightning and the rain made it had to identify the source.

"Uncle Klaus! Over here!"

This time he heard the voice a bit more clearly. It was a high pitch and sounded more feminine than a boy's. "Nico! Nico where are y'all at?" Suddenly, there was a slam and he was quickly dragged into an old building. After the near heart attack subsided, Klaus spun around and frowned at the two young children behind him "Nico! West! How many time's have you're father and I warned you youngster's to get back to your house BEFORE a storm hits?"

Nico was a young girl, about 11 years old. She had straight black hair going down to the middle of her back and wore a frilly pink western dress. West, her younger brother, was 10. He was short with the same black hair his sister had but a lot more messy. His suit was dusty from all the dirt and dust blowing around day after day, but it was normal a green cowboy suit. Klaus sighed and huddled next the two cowering children. Under normal circumstances their father would have called them in long before the rain had begun to fall, however, today was the day that their father was working in the mines when the storm hit.

"All right, I'll stay with you two till the storm passes. Light the lantern will ya, Nico?" As lantern's glow illuminated the entire room, a shriek suddenly echoed through the room. All three turned to the source of the voice and found a completely drenched, and shivering young girl in the corner looking as if she were trying to get as far away from them as possible…not that she succeeded considering that fact that she was huddled in the corner of the room. "W-Who is she?" Nico asked moving closer to the shivering girl. Thanks to the glow of the lantern, Klaus could see the girl clearly. She was, maybe, a bit older than Nico...but not by much. Perhaps a year older?

She had ice blue hair that curled down onto her shoulders and the coldest eyes, he had ever seen. While she looked absolutely scared of them, her eyes kind of formed a glare at the three of them. What was MOST strange about her, however, was what she was wearing! She had a dark grey outfit that showed a bit of her stomach, and covered her legs completely. On the chest was a strange mark that kind of resembled a bird of some sort, the mark flowed all the way down the cape, which was big enough to double as a cloak, to the edge. The mark seemed to be a darker grey then the rest of her outfit.

"God lord!' Klaus exclaimed, recognizing her outfit from old stories. "She's a dark signer!" Nico and West shared a look "What's a dark signer?" Klaus examined the girl closer and frowned "I think she's been here for a while, look at her lips. They're turning blue!" Sure enough, West and Nico looked closer and saw her bluing lips. "What should we do?" Klaus immediately yanked the blanket that doubled as a table cloth and quickly wrapped it around the girl before she could respond and smiled "It's alright young lady. We won't hurt you." The girl's cold eyes flickered between Klaus and the two children before relaxing ever so slightly. West slowly moved closer and grinned "I'm West! This is Nico, my big sister." Nico smiled and nodded "What's your name?" The girl suddenly gasped and squished herself against the corner again and began to shiver. "Lu…..Lum….in…a….Lumina."

Klaus suddenly laughed and placed a comforting hand on Lumina's head "Well Lumina, looks like you're staying with us tonight! West! Bring the lantern over, let her warm up a bit!"

A few hour's later, The rain and thunder finally let up. Klaus, West, and Nico all sat at the table in the hideout watching Lumina sleep soundly next to the warm fire in the lantern

"A very long time ago, a god known as the crimson dragon, waged a terrible war against the king of the netherworld. Lives were lost, families torn, villages wiped off the face of the planet. On the crimson dragon's side were five dragon's known as the Blackrose dragon, the stardust dragon, the red archfiend dragon, the ancient fairy dragon, and the life stream dragon." West grinned at the thought of dragons being real while Nico seemed terrified at the thought of all the people who lost their lives. "Now the enemy they fought had the terrible power of demi-gods known only to legend, as the earthbound immortals. They were named as such because of how they were defeated."

"At the end of the war, the five dragon's unleashed their full power to destroy the earthbound immortals. Unfortunately, not even the full power of the crimson dragon could completely defeat them, so the crimson dragon bound and sealed the immortals in what is known to this day as the Nazca line." Klaus suddenly began making dramatic arm movements "Before they managed to fully seal the earthbound immortals away, they managed to seal ancient fairy dragon with them." Nico looked terrified while West looked excited, Klaus then turned towards the sleeping Lumina and frowned "Ever since that battle, every one thousand year's, ten human's obtain the power of ether the earthbound immortal's or the crimson dragons, five on both sides, and waged war again, and again. Later on, they would become known as two factions: the signer's, and the dark signers."

Nico glanced over Klaus's shoulder at Lumina "So she's a-" "Who know's? According to my great grandfather's diary, the dark signer's always terrorized humanity until a signer appeared. Does she look like she's done some terrorizing?" Both kids looked back at her sleeping face and shook their heads.

**The next morning…**

"Old man….Old man….."

Klaus groaned and slowly lifted his head from the table. "That voice…Sara?" It was almost uncanny how similar the voice's were. However when he turned his head to greet his long dead wife, he instead saw Lumina standing next to him watching him quizzically. "Oh…..Lumina." He smiled and nodded "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Lumina began fidgeting and managed a tiny smile "U-Um, t-those k-kids you were w-with…..They told m-me to tell you that they went h-home…." Klaus smiled and nodded. He then stood up and began stretching and yawning "Whelp, looks like I better be getting back home. I have some shopping to do and….Say….you live around here Lumina?" She suddenly frowned and glanced down at the evil looking duel disk strapped to her arm "I….I'm not sure….all I remember is my name and that this duel disk is important somehow." Klaus glanced at the duel disk, then switched to Lumina "Never mind that! How would you like to stay with me for a while?"

Lumina squeaked and stared at the old man wide eyed and for the first time for as long as she could remember, (which wasn't much), was surprised.


End file.
